Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Two
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given at the end of December, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail, my Comrades! Service is a word we all know very well here in the New Pacific Order. Hardly a day goes by when a branch of our Order, run by the Council, or the Imperium, behooves us to serve. We serve as troops in battle, or as bankers, or as Academy mentors, or trade network creators, or Tech Procurer, or Praetorians, or Diplomats and so many other things. We have seen our brothers and sisters of the Order have hundreds of thousands of their soldiers die on the field of battle. We have seen nations takes scores of nuclear blasts to their civilian population! Yet never does a member of our Order shirk from their duties. We know service well in the Order. But rarely do we stop and ask, "Why do we serve?" Why do I shed this blood for an Emperor? Why do my people die in foreign lands? We all know that ultimately, our service is to the Emperor. Even though I serve, for instance, Vengashii, as the overseer in the Media Corps, and he serves Xha'dam, Xha'dam serves the Emperor, as do we all. But why do we serve? Don't I give up my freedom as a nation when I serve an Emperor? Many of us have seen the international papers that decry us as a tyranny. Are we really a tyranny? Do we really give our service to a tyrant who leaves us in chains? No! We serve a sovereign who breaks our chains! We serve because through service to the Order, we become truly free! For in a state of nature, living here on Planet Bob, our nations are unable to develop as we might wish them, for there are many obstacles. In a state of nature, we are unprotected from tech raiders, from warring alliances. A nation standing alone is as good as dead, on Planet Bob, and it was so before our Order sprung from the seed of Franco and took hold here. Through collective service to a sovereign, we escape a state of nature and become free. Free to develop our nations however we want! Free from tech raiders, free from warring alliances sweeping us up in their conflict! We are free to live in peace. For once we all unite our sovereignty in the Emperor, the Emperor can use our collective strength to remove us from the state of nature and into the bastion of Order. Our Order. Our New Pacific Order. And that, my comrades, is why we serve an Emperor. Through service, through the unification of our sovereingty in an Emperor, we gain freedom. Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath